OffGuard!
by Scarlet Secret
Summary: PWP. AU Series Two. Rosamund and O'Brien corner a frustrated and lonely Cora after Robert goes to war.


A/N: Written this time last year so not series two compliant really. PWP for the most part.

* * *

They take her off-guard and Cora decides then and there that if she's going to be angry with either of them it will be Rosamund. Rosamund can weather any harsh comment from Cora with ease, she can brush aside the other woman's disapproval and bide her time until she is in good favour again, she will go away at the end of the week and be with her own lively friends in London, not worrying too much that her sister is seething at her actions.

O'Brien has none of these luxuries and Cora simply _cannot_ bring herself to be angry at her maid.

Whereas Rosamund's touches are determined and, though far from unwelcome, a little too forceful than she was accustomed to, O'Brien touches her with such tenderness that it almost makes her weep. It was the tenderness and closeness that she needed just as much as the base sexual gratification and Sarah was giving her that in spades…

It's been three months since Robert went away, over to France with Bates and the rest of the men, and though her chief emotion is of course grief, even she could no longer deny that the sexual frustration was getting to her. She's barely gone a week without Robert in twenty-four years and they had never shied away from the pleasures of the flesh, and now she was stuck without his warm, strong body to hold against hers at night.

She'd been snapping at the servants, even Mrs Hughes and Mr Carson, who were surely above such indignities by now, and Rosamund's arrival hadn't helped matters. The same sharp blue eyes were looking at her over the dinner table every night and Rosamund had even started barging in on her when she was dressing for dinner, asking benign questions about the consumé or complimenting her gown. The frustration had grown.

Robert was gone and she was stuck with his goddamn sister!

But at least Rosamund was being civil, something that Cora was not about to take for granted, and the woman's usual flirtatious style had actually been rather welcome. It was fun. Fun to have Rosamund stroke her gown, ostensibly appreciating the material. Fun to have someone pass her a drink with a swift wink and a reminder that she was a bit of a lightweight over dinner. Fun to have someone give her a hug and kiss her cheek last thing at night. It had got to the point where their parting was leaving Cora with a distinctly unsettled feeling.

And it hadn't helped that she'd been going from Rosamund's suggestive presence to Sarah's soft hands as the maid undressed her slowly, taking her time to remove her clothes. She could have sworn that O'Brien was becoming more hands on lately but she wasn't about to complain – any contact was good enough.

On one afternoon both her sister and her lady's maid had appeared in her bedroom – she had sent for the latter and assumed Rosamund had questioned and followed her maid on her short journey – and though she had momentarily been confused Rosamund's lavishly sexy smile and O'Brien slightly nervous expression had dropped everything into place for her. She had been the victim of a slow, studied seduction, Rosamund was quite upfront about this, that they had planned out for her own good.

Of course she'd been indignant at first, railed against Rosamund for her presumption – even then she could not find it in herself to be furious at O'Brien's caring, pleading face – and maintained the illusion of resistance. Then Rosamund, ever bold and free, had kissed her and Cora's will had crumbled in a haze of soft lips and roaming hands. She was still kissing Rosamund, tangling their tongues together, when she felt Sarah's touch her body, deftly removing her clothing with experienced hands.

It was utterly intoxicating to be taken care of like this. True, Sarah tended to her clothes every day and probably touched her more than most lady's maids would dare – Cora had been quite pleased at the familiarity actually, it spoke of friendship between them – this was altogether different. Slightly calloused but gentle hands found their way into her bodice, pulling down the gown and pushing it completely to the ground, as Rosamund's eager mouth trailed fire across her jawline and neck. She knew Rosamund would be all passion and little substance, giving her undeniable pleasures of the flesh but for all her beauty and generosity with her kisses, Cora didn't think much could compare with Sarah's nimble fingers reaching around to cup her breast and tease her nipple to its peak whilst slowly dragging her lips across the back of Cora's sensitive neck.

Oh god, but Sarah knew her so well! Her maid clutched at the hem of her chemise and lifted it swiftly over Cora's head, breaking her contact with Rosamund momentarily, but leaving her bare from the waist up and with her silken underwear baring the obvious signs of her arousal. She stopped Rosamund kissing her and even wriggled out of Sarah's arms, sitting on the edge of the bed defiantly. Gosh she felt like a child but she was determined that things could not go on as they were.

She looked up at the two surprised women and arched an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry but I'm not going to be the only naked one. If either of you is in anything more than your stockings than you're not allowed to touch me."

She folded her arms and crossed her legs, waiting with a small smirk, regaining the control. Rosamund recovered first, smiling that overly-confident smile and reaching for her clasps, but Sarah was quicker. Her fingers all but flew and Cora wondered if she'd had to get undressed this quickly before for some activity or other, or whether it really was a lifetime of practice finally coming in useful.

Whilst Rosamund was still removing her gown Sarah advanced on her and, secretly, Cora was very glad it had been her maid first. She'd never kissed those soft lips, had anticipated it since they'd shut the bedroom door earlier, and now she threaded her fingers through Sarah's soft hair, half fallen apart, and pulled her close, stopping at the last minute.

She purred. "Oh O'Brien, they were very simple instructions but I can't help but notice you're still wearing this," she pulled at the white material of her chemise, claiming anger. "Off."

She pulled it up Sarah's body and stood back up herself to relieve her of it. She became entranced – she'd never seen another woman like this before, except Rosamund but her sister was so frequently partly dressed when Cora arrived to pick her up for their nights out that it had long since lost its novelty – but Sarah was beautiful and looked so soft.

Unable to quite help herself Cora leaned down and took a nipple in her mouth, exceedingly proud her herself when Sarah flushed nearly the same colour as Rosamund's hair, rolling in between her tongue and holding Sarah around the waist. She couldn't stand it anymore and shot back up, bringing their lips together passionately and wrapping her arms around Sarah's neck, feeling their breasts push against each other and whimpering at the contact. Sarah gently laid her back on the bed and whilst still kissing her, dragged a hand across her stomach, brushing over her hipbone and toying with the top of Cora's underwear, teasing her with promises of later.

And quite suddenly Sarah's soft kisses and teasing hands were gone and Rosamund re-entered the fray; Cora felt some guilt that for a blissful moment in Sarah's arms he had quit forgotten that her sister-in-law was there at all. But here she was - hair down and naked but for her stockings. Cora smirked around the new set of lips, amused that it had been Rosamund to follow her instructions exactly when Sarah was the one who actually worked for her.

Rosamund tangled their tongues together, and Cora was surprised to note that despite her sister's legendary experience her kisses were no more tantalising than Sarah's. Perhaps it was Sarah that had the past after all? Sarah who was untying her underwear as Rosamund's hot, soft form hovered over the top half of her body, still kissing her and cupping her breasts idly. Rosamund touch was red hot and she moaned into her mouth, the noises increasing when Sarah relieved her of her underwear and stroked her inner thigh with ghostly touches.

The first touch at her sex was gently, tentative but sweet and Cora felt a swell of affection for her devoted maid, this woman who is appeared would do literally anything for her. Even be the one to relieve her aching sex whilst her attention was still largely taken up with Rosamund's searching tongue and wondering hands.

She reached up to tangle her fingers in the copper locks, revelling in how soft they were and how much of a mess she could make of Rosamund in this moment; she decided there and then what she wanted her proud and poised sister to do. Pulling back slightly from the kiss she leaned in to Rosamund ears and purred.

"I think we can put that tongue to better use…"

Gently, she didn't want to hurt the other woman after all, Cora applied pressure and guided Rosamund's head down her body, towards the throbbing centre that Sarah's fingers had teased to the zenith. She smiled at her maid as Rosamund's wild curls descended down her body, kissing the tender skin as she went.

"Come here Sarah."

She reached out her hand to the other woman, pulling her towards her mouth eagerly. Sarah wasted no time in reclining on the bed next to her and deepening their kiss. Oh but Sarah's kisses were so perfect, passionate and tender and a complete contrast to Rosamund's demanding and probing tongue against her thighs. She groaned into Sarah's mouth and spread her legs further, pulling away from the kiss slightly to look down.

Rosamund's eyes pierced through her and she shuddered. There was a part of Robert here and as Rosamund lowered her lips to Cora's hot, trembling sex, she could focus on her eyes and allow herself the pleasure. True, Violet possessed the same eyes as well but Cora decided they were an altogether better prospect on Rosamund's lovely face.

Sarah O'Brien she had no explanation for, other than the need for comfort. And she knew that other than Robert there was no one living who knew her needs better than Sarah did and as Rosamund all but assaulted her sex, Sarah gently kissed her and stroked her breasts, soothing her through the experience whilst Rosamund increased her movements, determined to make her come.

She pulled Sarah half on top of her in her lust, latching her mouth onto the other woman's breast as Sarah stroked her hair gently and reached down to fondle Cora's deftly, rolling a nipple between her fingers. She kissed Sarah's throat, dragging her tongue across the skin until she found a pressure point and suckled – god she needed to have someone come for her just as much as she needed the release!

Her fingers were trailing down Sarah's stomach, clearly heading for a particular goal when quite suddenly Rosamund stopped and Cora whimpered into Sarah's mouth: she'd been so close! Damned Rosamund! The red-haired woman was crawling towards her and nudged Sarah out of the way to kiss her deeply, tanging their tongues together whilst her own still tasted of Cora. Breaking away she smirked first at Cora, then at Sarah.

"You can finish her off dearie. I want a kiss."

Cora felt that she should have protested more, she'd wanted Sarah to carry on kissing her, wanted to touch her soft maid, not her sly sister, however beautiful she was, but she was helpless in Rosamund's arms. She felt Sarah shuffle to her knees at the foot of the bed and the contact, softer and more refined than Rosamund's, was exquisite. She rolled her hips in time with Sarah's tongue and kissed her sister wildly. God, but they were both so amazing, Sarah on her knees and Rosamund trailing her mouth down to lap at her nipples, rolling the other between her thin fingers.

Cora gasped out as the pressed started to build inside her, Sarah's tongue picking up pace rapidly, and she reached down both her hands and tangled them in a head of hair each, holding them in place. The thought of having both of them in her hands alone was enough to push her crashing over the edge, shrieking and moaning her orgasm as loud as she pleased – the children were all out and it was unlikely that the servants would be up here at this time of day, she had a feeling Sarah had chosen the time very precisely – clinging onto Sarah's silken strands tighter as her maid gently coaxed her through her orgasm, slowing eventually and removing her mouth.

She smiled at Cora, soft and tender and Cora ran a finger gently across her chin, trailing her finger through her own juices. She turned to Rosamund smiling gratefully and found her sister-in-law looking as smug and pleased with herself as ever. She rolled her eyes in mock-annoyance but leaned in to kiss the other woman.

She held out her hand for Sarah and guided her onto the bed, on her other side.

"Well darling, I do hope you're feeling better and aren't going to snap at your poor maid anymore!"

Rosamund laughed. Of course she did, thought Cora, she always laughed at everything. She turned to Sarah and leaned in to kiss her.

"Have I really been an ogre?"

"No m'lady, Lady Rosamund and I just thought you needed a bit of a…well…"

"Fuck darling, you said it to me earlier for goodness sake."

Cora was amused that she and Sarah managed a simultaneous eye-roll.

"Thank you Sarah. You were right, I needed it," she winked at her maid and nodded imperceptibly towards Rosamund's reclining figure, smirked. "Now what shall we do about her?"

This was far from over...

* * *

Except it sort of is...


End file.
